Night Hunter
Appearance Equipment & Abilities Fatal Bite, Claws, Ground Pound, Spits, Tackle A fearsome predator who watches over nests of incubating Volatiles. As the ultimate zombie, the Night Hunter has super-human skills, which offer an edge over survivors in the quarantine. The Night Hunter can be seen only in the Be The Zombie game mode. Just like the Survivors, it has a skill tree which can improve its attacks, movement, and other abilities. The Night Hunter can howl which reveals the survivors globally, like an improved survivor sense. As the Hunter levels up, it will gain skill points that can be used to purchase new skills from the skill tree. Its tendrils allow him to traverse at extreme speeds unless it runs out of stamina, which is only lost in the presence of UV light. The Night Hunter's primary attack is the pounce which can only be used at full stamina. It wraps its tendrils around the targeted survivor, delivering a fatal bite on their necks and instantly killing them. When in danger, the Hunter can ground pound, knocking enemies away in order to escape from UV light. As the Night Hunter levels up, it gains the ability to spit four different projectiles. The first spit will explode after a short delay. After the explosion, all survivors hit will be chased down by Suiciders. This is a useful tactic for forcing survivors onto rooftops, sending them into disarray, and causing them to separate. The second spit will also explode after a short delay, but this spit instead disables all UV lights (including flares) in an area for a short time. The third spit is the Senser Spit (Mutation 1) which disables the Survivor Sense making it harder for the Survivors to find the Night Hunter. The fourth spit is the Toxic Spit (Mutation 2). This spit allows the Night Hunter to shoot a Toxic Puddle at the Survivors dealing damage when they stand in it. The Night Hunter also has the ability to tackle enemies, which can be used to fling enemies large distances and deal fairly high damage, especially if they fall long distances. Its UV Shield ability blocks incoming UV light and is best used to escape, since pouncing will deactivate it. The Night Hunter can also use a skill called UV Heal (Mutation 3) which allows the Night Hunter to block UV Light and Heal its Health and bring its Stamina back up much faster. The Hunter can also unlock a skill which allows airborne ground slams. Later, it is also able to upgrade to carry one more spit of each type and combine a ground slam with spits that cover the target in the selected spit after being knocked down. As the Night Hunter acquires all upgrades for its current skill tree, the player will have the choice to mutate and acquire more skills and improvements for the Hunter. It will look more like a 'king' of sorts, with it developing a crown made out of its bone and acquiring spikes. Personality Crane is a realistic depiction of how a stable, enduring and courageous individual would approach an actual apocalypse. Crane seems to rely on tactics and maneuverability, instead of brute force and unstoppable power; a trope within the zombie genre. Humor and sarcasm is used a lot in his speech, as well as distressful remarks when under pressure, and he will say things that rational people would possibly say in the same situation, which makes him oddly relatable. Crane is also up to date with popular culture, and makes subtle references and allusions. He is not overly boastful and possibly does not want to be celebrated, as he once turned down a famous journalist's request to put him in his credits after returning his lost reports. Though he is competitive, and will not deny his skill if contested by a fellow runner, or even one of Rais's runners. Crane's incentives are unknown, but as he is a freelance agent it can be assumed that he is lured by money, though he has been noted as one who gets "emotionally attached to subjects". During the story, it's revealed that Crane would risk himself to save others, this being proved during when he refuses to get Jade for her to fight in Rais's pit. By the end, Crane is more saddened and angered due to the losses of Zere, Rahim, and Jade, resulting Crane having more anger presented during the fight on Rais's Tower and gives the research to Camden instead of the GRE to prevent the city from being destroyed by the Ministry. In The Following, Crane still suffers from the grief of Rahim and Jade's deaths; this is shown in cutscenes where Crane has visions of Jade and Rahim trying to attack him. When he gets to the Countryside, he sees the farm residents and the Faceless as a new family, and he tries to keep the Tower safe by looking for a cure. However in the dark, his new nature dominates. He becomes a mindless beast, only concerned with killing the uninfected. Pre-Clash Biography Early life Not much is known about Crane's early life, other than that he is originally from Chicago, Illinois. He likely has experience in the armed forces. He was hired by the Global Relief Effort to complete objectives in the city of Harran following the outbreak. Events of Dying Light Crane is hired by the GRE to hunt down Kadir "Rais" Suleiman and retrieve a file stolen from the agency. During the main story quest''Awakening'', he parachutes into the city but experiences a rough landing and is promptly ambused by Tahir and a pair of bandits. Crane fires a handgun off, killing one of the bandits but unknowingly attracting virals to his location. Kyle is bitten but thankfully rescued by Jade Aldemir and Amir Ghoreyshi, who seek refuge within Mikla's Bikes. Amir is killed attempting to hold off the horde while Jade and Kyle make their escape, and Jade takes Kyle to the Tower for him to recuperate. When Crane awakens, he meets with Rahim Aldemir, younger brother of Jade, who sends him down to the thirteenth floor to locate Mark, an injured survivor under attack by his infectedbrother. After proving himself, Rahim takes Kyle to their training course within the neighbouring apartment building, still under construction when the outbreak occurred. Crane next meets with Dr Imran Zere, who provides him with a shot of Antizin and explains that he is researching a potential cure from his mobile laboratory. The leader of Zere's guards, Spike, is responsible for establishing a number of traps throughout the district and asks Kyle to set a number of traps in preparation for a supply run led by Harris Brecken, initiating the First Assignment quest. While setting UV light traps, Crane short-circuits the power supply to the neighbourhood, and Spike directs him to a nearby power substation so he can reboot the system. However, night falls and Spike warns Crane to return to safetly as quick as possible. Upon returning to Spike, he rewards Crane with a remote to activate the traps as well as the UV Flashlight. Despite his efforts, Brecken's mission had failed, and Jade called in all runners including Crane, starting the quest Airdrop. Before entering, Jade talks to him about Brecken's injuries and asks him to back her up by preventing him to search for the next airdrop. When entering, the two discuss to Brecken about a solution; Crane will go for the drop while Brecken stays in the Tower, and the two agree. After contacting the GRE about Brecken, Crane searches the Slums for the airdrop. The first drop has been seized by Rais' Gang, but Crane succesfully locates the second drop. However, after again contacting the GRE he is forced to burn the vials in order to force a meeting with Rais, suspected to be Kadir Suleiman. When night draws, he is chased by Volatiles and returns back to the Tower empty-handed. Following his return, he joins a debate between the Tower's leadership regarding whether or not to barter with criminal warlord Rais as a way of acquiring Antizin. Crane convinces the group that he is the perfect candidate to meet with Rais, initiating the quest Pact With Rais. Kyle travels to the Garrison and arranges a meeting with Rais, positively identifying him as Suleiman. However, Crane is instead directed to report to Karim, Rais' quartermaster. Karim has Kyle travel to a nearby radio antennae operated by Alexei and his son Kristov. The antennae has broken and Karim has Crane reboot it and restore radio coverage to most of the city. When Kyle returns to Rais, he is refused payment unless he agrees to complete another task and collect tributes from nearby enclaves. Rais first has Crane travel to Jaffar's Wheelstation and collect payment from Jaffar, before heading to a nearby tunnel in order to meet with a courier. However, the courier fails to show, so Rais sends Kyle to the Fishermen's Village, which has been overrun with infected and must be cleared. After doing so, Crane threatens the village leader Gursel into paying the tribute. Finally, Crane goes to the nearby Ferry Harbor and collects the payment from Morgan. After returning with the payments, Karim directs Crane to investigate a missing patrol carrying valuable files. Crane is able to locate the patrol, all deceased, at a nearby Taurus petrol station, killed by a rogue gunman. After killing the shooter and retrieving the files, Crane returns to Karim and is allowed to again meet with Rais. However, Rais again refuses payment and only provides Crane with five vials of Antizin rather than the promised two crates. Events of The Following Crane meets Lena about an important issue and talks to a man with one eye about an escape from the city and cure for the virus. After finding a map on him that shows "a way out of Harran," Crane resolves to find it, and to find out who the one-eyed man meant by people immune to the virus. After a brief journey through a previously-unknown section of the sewers, he emerges in the mountains of The Countryside - the rural area that surrounds Harran, swarming with the infected. After traversing the mountains and establishing that his radio connection with Lena and the Tower is limited, he makes his way to Jasir's farm. Upon arriving, the people there blank him and only Kaan, another outsider to the Children of the Sun, and Ezgi, Jasir's daughter, will answer his questions. Ezgi sets Crane the task of helping the people of the Countryside to gain their trust, and Kaan sends him to acquire a dune buggy from nearby bandits - a much-needed asset for surviving and traveling. After performing a range of duties ranging from finding missing people, to creating safehouses, to killing Freaks of Nature, The Mother and her Faceless - the priests of a cult that worships the God of the Sun - will begin to help him. At the Eye of the Sun, Crane is 'blessed' by the Mother and rendered immune to the virus by a blue gas used in their rituals, which appears to camouflage him from the docile Biters present. Afterward, he investigates this same gas out in the middle of a field, which is seen to have spilled from a military Jeep and again renders him 'invisible' to the many infected present. When the Faceless contact him again, Crane tracks down the source of the gas to a military convoy transporting "goods" inside a cave, where some of the Faceless had gone missing - of the three sent there, two were killed, and one was taken by the remnants of Rais's Men who have arrived in the countryside. He locates the base of operations used by the bandit guild inside a disused granary, killing the men inside in his search for the kidnapped Brother Oman, who is eventually found tortured to the point of death. Provided a location by Oman's last words, Crane heads to the seaside town's lighthouse to find out who is responsible for transporting the gas and the presence of Rais's Men. In the Countryside's finale, he arrives at the lighthouse and encounters Kaan at the top. After a brief interrogation where he learns that the bandits are headed to the dam to kill the Mother, they - under Kaan's command - bring down the lighthouse with missiles while both are inside. Kaan is killed by the fall, but Crane survives and heads to the dam - avoiding roadblocks, missiles, Virals, and a time limit - in order to stop Rais's Men before they get there. When he eventually enters inside, he finds the remaining Faceless murdered and all of the bandits brutally slaughtered. The Mother speaks to him as he enters, relaying her history with the outbreak; from colonel's wife and spiritual leader of the Children of the Sun, to their last hope as they searched for what her husband asked her to see before he died. When Crane stands at the Mother's side, she reveals herself to be a sentient Volatile, tranquil in daytime and feral at night. She tells him that the blue gas is a serum that very slowly changes someone (like Crane) into what she is, which explains why the infected do not harm someone breathing it; and when drinking a liquid form of the gas, the mutation is far faster. From there, Crane is offered a choice - he can either help the Mother bring about "the coming of the God of the Sun" and end the Harran virus by detonating a nuclear warhead inside the dam at the cost of thousands of lives, or he can refuse the Mother and try to take the remaining liquid serum, stubbornly believing it to be a cure. From both endings, Kyle's status remains determined and is unknown if the two ends (or one of them) are canonical or not. Notable Actions Relationships Trivia *Trivia is traditionally a section comprised primarily of bullet points *Trivia is often used to tell readers tidbits of information that may have not belonged elsewhere on the page! *Trivia is fun! Category:AetheticMonkey